Little Miss Katherine
by SportyRedBeemer
Summary: Kevin reveals he has a sister. One that he hasn't seen in 6 years. What happens when Julie breaks up with Ben, and he meets Little Miss Katherine NO BEN/JULIE
1. Happiness Is Overrated           TATE

**I know that this isn't real in ben 10, and kevin probaby doesn't have a sister, but i just think it would make a good plot.**

**Summary... **Kevin gets a call from his Mom saying that his sister is back in town. Kevin remembers the 10 year old named Kit-Kat that had pigtails. What happens when the gang meets 16 year old Katherine Ellie Levin...

"Really? When? That's great! You too. Bye. YES!" Kevin's yelling could be heard from the kitchen where he had been talking to his

mom on the phone.

"Everything okay?" Gwen said as kevin came running into the living room where she and Ben had been waiting.

"She's comming!" Kevin pumped his fist in the air.

"Who?" Ben asked.

"My sister." Kevin beamed.

"I didn't know that you had a sister. How come you never told us?" Gwen questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"She never came up in conversation. And I haven't even seen her myself for nearly six years." kevin sighed sadly.

"What does she look like?" Ben said.

"Brown hair, silvery eyes. I don't know. It's been six years." Kevin snapped. 

"What's her name?" Gwen stood up.

"Kit-kat was her nick-name when we were kids. Her real name was Katherine." Kevin shrugged.

"When does she get here?" Ben asked.

"Tomorrow. Sometime in the morning. My sister told my mom that she'd meet us at Mr Smoothie. Knowing Kit-kat she'll be there

sometime after us." Kevin explained.

"But if you don't know what she looks like, how will we find her? Gwen pointed out.

"My mom said Kit-kat's got a car. She said it lood like mine, except hers is black. And if I know my sister, I'm betting it's a

Mustang." Kevin grinnned.

"What makes you think that? You said it yourself, it's been six years, maybe her tastes in cars have changed." Ben said.

"Nah. Even when we were kids, Kit-kat was always one of the boys. She'd watch car racing with me on the TV, help out with my

alien tech, play football with me and my friends in the park. The pigtails in her hair used to fool everybody. They all thought that she

was some sweet little girl who liked ice cream and unicorns, but no. Kit-kat would rather take apart a car engine and put it back

together just to pass time. And she'd never change her mind about gwtting a mustang." Kevin smiled fondly at the talk of his sister.

"Where's she been this whole time? Six years, why did she never come back? Did she run away?" Gwen said.

"No. Kit-kat and I were practically the same. But I ran, she didn't. Kit-kat's kinda like a... like a bird. Always free and can't wait to fly

again." Kevin smiled.

"Wh-" Gwen was cut off by a beeping on the plumbers badges. Gwen and Kevin pulled out their badges to see a blue beeping dot on

the map.

"It's an alien attack on Hazel Street. The only place there worth attacking is a Pre-school." Gwen said.

"So let's go."...

**LATER...**

"Argh. Where is he?" Julie yelled. She was waiting in the park. She had a picnic set up for her and Ben. It was going to be their one

year anniversary, and he was an hour and a half late. She heared heavy panting, and she turned to see Ben running up the path

behind me.

"Hey Julie." He stopped to catch his breath.

"'Hey Julie'? You're nearly two hours late for our anniversary, and all you can say is 'Hey Julie'?" She glared.

"I know I'm late. I'm sorry. I was on my way here, but a Volplumancer was attacking a school, and I had to stop it-" He started but

she cut him off.

"ARGH! THAT'S IT! I can't take it any more! You always have a reason for not showing up! If it's not for a buch of DNAliens, then it's

for some villain that wants the omnitrix! I don't know how much more I can take." Julie screamed.

"I'm trying to keep the world safe! Excuuuuse me!" He yelled back.

"But that's all you ever have time for! You don't show up for dates because Vilgax or seven-seven has shown up for the Omnitrix!"

"Ultimatrix." Ben corrected.

"I don't care! Omnitrix, Ultimatrix... All that thing does is cause trouble. You'd be better off without it!" Julie sneered.

"This _thing _helps me protect the world. A world that has you in it!" Ben defended.

"Urgh! That's it. It's over! I can't live like this anymore. I can't pretend that things beween us are okay. Because they're not. Not

anymore." Julie turned away.

"You noticed too." Ben said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. We're not working. I'm not even sure what to call us anymore. This isn't a relationship.." Julie sighed.

"We've been over for a long time." Ben confirmed. 

"Goodbye, Ben." Julie didn't turn around as she heard Ben's footsteps walk away...

**The Next Day...**

"Are you sure your mom said that your sister was gonna meet us at mr smoothie?" Ben yawned. His break-up with Julie last night

had kept him awake and restless.

"Trust me." Unlike Ben, Kevin was alert and wide awake. Despite not sleeping the night either. He had been too excited and nervous

about Kit-kat comming home. His mom had said that Kit-Kat had just come back from Osmosia. The planet that he and his sister

had descended from. Like Kevin, Kit-Kat was an osmosian, and able to obsorb matter and electricity like he could.

"Stop fidgeting kevin. I know you're nervous." Gwen soothed.

"I'm not nervous!" He argued.

"Yes you are." Ben teased.

"Am not." Kevin snapped.

"Are too." 

"Am not." 

"Are too."

"That's enough you two!" Gwen cut in. "Can we just wait, and we'll see Kit-kat when she shows up?" 

They waited.

Half an hour went by. Then another hour. Then another half.

"Kevin maybe she's not com-" Ben started.

"No! She's comming." Although kevin sounded like he was trying to reasure himself. "She's coming." He whispered.

"Kevin. I have to side with Ben. Your mom would of called by now, and I'm sure your sister would of too. She's not comming." Gwen

sighed appologetically.

Kevin didn't say a word. He merley got up and walked to his car. The other two followed. Not noticing the sad and curious blue eyes

watching them from a rental Toyota...

**Ben POV**

I sighed in contentment as my car glided along the road. The smooth leather was soft under me, and the dark interior shielded me

from the heat of the sun outside. Kevin had really outdone himself. I had decided to go for a drive. Kevin was still moping that Kit-Kat

hadn't shown up. And Gwen was comforting him. I'd be lying if I said that I understood how he felt, 'cause I didn't. I had always been

an only child, and with the way my mom complained about how much pain she was in when she gave birth to me, that wasn't going

to change any time soon. I had been so preocupied with my thoughts, that I hadn't noticed that my fuel guage was down. I only

realised it when my car spluttered, and the engine groaned to a stop.

"Are you kidding me?" I yelled and stepped out of my car. Great. I was in the middle of nowhere. Atlest 30 miles out of Bellwood,

and the sun would be setting soon. So I wouldn't even be half way back, and it would be dark out. I could just fly back as Big Chill or

Jetray, but I couldn't leave my car by the side of the road. I'd come back the next day to find it stripped of parts and body work. Or

no car at all. I realised that I had luck on my side when I saw a repair garage abot 300 meters up the road.

"Score!" I grinned. I slammed down on the Ultimatrix after I selected the alien that I wanted.

"Four Arms!" I yelled out. I ran behind my car and gave a hard push. The car was barely any effort at all. I reached the garage in no

time and I changed back. Instead of petrol, all they had was diesel.

"Oh that's just perfect." It looked like luck wasn't on my side after all. I went to wait by my car for assistance. The sign on the wall

said _'Katherine's'._

"Where is everybody?" I asked myself. Other than me, it was deserted. Even though the sign on the door said that they were open. i

became nervous when a low growl sanrled from behind me. I turned very slowly to see a very pissed looking german shepard. It's

ears were back and it's teeth were barred. It's back was hunched as it stared me down. I was too petrified to do anything. Saliva

drooled from it's mouth and I noticed the devoured bones at it's feet. Scars were slashed across it's muzzle, making the alsatian

only that much more threatening. It's eyes were pitch black, no white was visable. And it'd claws were long and could easily tear

through my skin like i was a chew tow.

"Ferrari!" A soft tinkling voice echoed aroud the fuel pits.

"Ferrari!" It called again. And in those three seconds, the alsatian went from blood thirsty wolf, to a yapping puppy.

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" He barked as he spun in a circle.

"There you are!" An angelic voice said from behind me. The dog forgot about me completely as it ran to it's owner. I turned to see the

person who had saved me. And my blood boiled under my skin as blood rushed to my cheeks. Staining them red. If I was Greek, I

would of sworn that Aphrodite was standing infront of me. Her skin looked smooth and soft as it danced up her legs, dissapearing

into a pair of shredded denim shorts, that had probably been jeans. Her stomach was smooth and flat as her slate-grey tank top

exposed her belly-button. Her hair danced around her face in the light breeze, and her lips were full and and pouting. But it was her

eyes that caught my attention. The were a deep silvery blue and seemed to glow with mirth and mischief.

"He didn't scare you did he?" Her voice was low and seductive. It took me a moment to realise that she was talking to me.

"Oh! Um. No. He didn't. Scare me that is." I sounded like a stuttering fool

"Good. He's a sweetheart really. " The girl dropped down face to face with the dog. "Just a little protective." The girl gave the dog a

kiss on the muzzle. I started to feel nervous. Why, I had no idea. I had never been like this around Julie.

"Whoa! Is that yours?" The girl squealed as she ran behind me over to my car.

"Yeah. It's-" 

"A Mazda RX8!" She squealed again.

"You like cars?" I asked.

"Like cars? I love them. I could take an engine apart and put it back again just to make time go faster. Been into them ever since my

mom and brother dragged me along to an auto show for my brothers birthday. I thought it would be a total waste of time, but it

opened my eyes." A glazy look came into her eyes as she re-told her memories.

"I'm Ben" I introduced myself.

"Katherine." She smiled as she took my hand. When her skin touched mine, a tingling sensation ran from my fingertips into my arm.

I was surprised, it had never felt like that with Julie, never. I was even more surprised when she stared at me with a look of awe on

her face. A nagging voice in my head told me that I had heard that name before. But I couldn't place where

"Wow." Her voice was barely a whisper. So she had felt it too. It was silent for just few more moments, our grips on eachothers

hands had become tighter. Desperate almost. Like we were life rafts to eachother. The connection was broken when Ferrari growled

from between the two of us. I saw the reluctance to look away in her eyes as she bent down to stop Ferrari from tearing my arm off.

"So... you're Katherine?" I jerked my head towards the sign.

"Yeah that's me. You're Ben?" She mocked with a grin.

"Yeah that's me." I mocked back.

"So what's the problem with your mazda?" Katherine asked. The name suited her. It was sultry and seductive. Like her voice. I was

pretty sure she could seduce me with hardly any effort.

"Ran outta gas. And I need petrol, and you only have deisel, I need petrol." I said.

"Sure. My cars petrol. I can get you some." She nodded as she walked back into the garage. I was going to wait for her, but Ferrari

was giving me a hungry look as he showed his teeth at me from his sitting position on the floor. I gulped and ran after Katherine. We

went underneath the chunky steel door of the garage, and I asped at what I saw.

"WHOAW! Is that yours?" I gawked at her car. 

"Oh yeah. 1969 Mustang Shelby GT. My baby. Zero to sixty in three point two seconds. I have the twin turbo." She said proudly.

Even if I wasn't that into cars, I could tell that this car was like no other. Even Kevin would be jealous. Kevin! That was it! I knew I had

heard the name Katherine before. Katherine was the name of Kevin's sister! Katherine and Kevin? Wow. Origninal. And when I

looked closely, I could see similarities between the two. The had the same almond shaped eyes, and the arrogant sway in their

walk. Katherine brushed her fingers along the side of her car like you would a fragile ornament. Kevin did that too. Only one way to

find out.

"So where did you say you come from?" I asked.

"I didn't." She replied as we walked into a storage room.

"But where?" I persisted.

"Southern California." Katherine said simply.

"Any siblings?" I asked another question. Kevin was from California too.

"An older brother but that's it." The connection got thicker.

"Hobbies?" 

"Watching NASCAR on the weekends when I'm not working. I like too play football too." She replied as she looked through some

fuel cannisters. Getting closer. I thought. Kevin had said that Katherin had always watched NASCAR with him. And played football

with him and his friends at the park.

"How long have you lived here?" 

"About twelve years. I left then I came back."

"What do your parents do?" I got even more hopeful. Kevin would be so pleased to know that his sister was right outside of

Bellwood. 

"My mom's a lawyer, and my dad's an estate agent. Are we playing twenty questions?" 

And just as quickly as the exitement started, it died. Katherine couldn't be Kevins sister. Katherine's dad was an estate agent. And

Devin Levin had been dead for years.

"So are we?" Katherine said. She was holding a red canister.

"No. I was just curious." I smiled. Katherine smiled back and shook the cannister.

"There should be more than enough for you to get wherever it is you're going." She sighed. I watched as she pourred the heavy

sceneted liquid into my car.

"Will I see you around?" I asked. I was hopeful. You coundn't forget a girl like Katherine. She embedded herself into your memory on

first sight.

"Maybe." She grinned. I smiled as I got into my car and drove away. Staring at Katherine's reatreating form.

Katherine's POV

Wow. I smiled after Ben's car. Ferrari growled uneasily from his blanket in the corner of the pits.

"Easy boy." I soothed. Ferrari was jealous of anyone who came near me.

"Well that wass some very good acting. I _**almost **_believed you two had a connection." A smug and sexy voice said from behind me. I

grinned as strong arms wrapped themselves around me and fingers grazed across my stomach.

"You always prided in my lying abilities. Are you saying you're dissapointed?" I smiled.

"Not at all. It's one of the things I love about you. And the fact that the two of us are so alike." My sex god of a boyfriend gazed down

at me.

"Yes we both drain energy, but my powers don't work like yours do." I replied as I kissed his cheek. I reached into a drawer and

pulled out a meaty bne for Ferrari. I tossed it towards him, and he tore into it.

"Did I mention I love you in those shorts?" His voice purred in my ear as he came up behind me. I felt his fingers run up under my

tank top. One hand carressed my ribs as another ghosted up my leg.

"No." I giggled. "The door's open. Someone might see." I squealed as he pinched my hip.

"Let them. Let the world see how beautiful you are. And let them know that you're mine and they can't have you." He kissed the side

of my neck. "I love you. _**So **_much." He whispered.

"I love you too, Mike." With that I tangled my fingers in his soft blonde hair and we gave into our love for eachother...

**How was it? I know I havent updated in a while and Im soooo Sorry. But i was stumped for Ideas.**

**Leave me a review and tll me what you think.**

**XXXXX**


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love  Cheetah Girls

**Ben POV**

I smiled as I drove my car down to Kevins house. Gwen was still with him, and he was still upset. But I had just the thing to chear

him up. The whole drive back to Bellwood, I had been thinking of Katherine. It still didn't make sense. Katherine and Kevin were

almost the spitting image of eachother, they both loved cars, they both played football, watched NASCAR, and yet they weren't

related. The puzzzle nagged at my brain, and I could only shake it off when I didn't think of Katherine. And that was almost

impossible. I had decided that I wasn't going to say anything to Kevin and Gwen. Kevin was upset enough. I grabbed the entry form

and tickets from the passenger seat as I climbed out and I locked my car and made my way up the drive to Kevins house. I didn't

bother to knock as I walked into the house. Mrs Levin could be heard as she hummed along with some sort of 90's music. I also

heard the tap running as I passed the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs Levin." I waved.

"Hello, Ben. How many times do I have to tell you? Mrs Levin was my mother in law. Call me Kathy." She smiled. I merley grinned

and went to walked past.

"Wait!" She stopped me. I paused and turned back to her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Kathy didn't say anything. She took my chin between her finger and thumb. She then looked into my

eyes and turned my face side to side, before a grin stretched across her face.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Pardon?" I was confused.

"The girl. Who is it that put that look in your eyes..." She smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Fibber. That's the same look Kevin's father had in his eyes when he met me, and that's the same look Kevin has in his eyes

everytime he looks at Gwen. Who's the girl?" She smiled,

"No one." I denied. I couldn't tell her about Katherine.

"All right. But if you wanna talk I'm here, okay?" She smiled.

"Thanks Mrs Levin." I grinned and went to find Kevin and Gwen. Kevin was in the armchair with his head in his hands, while Gwen

was sat on the arm rest with her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh come on, Kev. Cheer up. It's not the end of of the world." I sighed.

"Get lost, Tennyson." He grumbled.

"Be a little more sensitve, Ben." Gwen glared at me.

"Chill, cuz. I brought us something. Just the thing to cheer you up." I pulled the entry form from my back pocket and tossed it into

Kevins' lap.

"What is it?" He opened the small sheet of paper.

"It's an entry form to a racing derby near Losoladad. They start racing tomorrow afternoon. So if you wanna race, you have to have

the form in by ten tomorrow. Whatcha say?" I smiled.

"Sounds like fun." Gwen said. 

"Whatever." Kevin grabbed a pen from the coffee table and scribbled out the form. "Here." He threw it back into my lap. "Drop it off

for me." He sighed.

"Why me?" I huffed.

"Your idea." Kevin closed his eyes and slumped into the chair.

"Fine." I stomped back out to my car and sped to the town hall.

I made it to the hall in about fifteen minutes. I passed a group of guys that glared at me as I walked up the stairs. Their stares were

envious as they drank in the sleekness of my car. I grinned at their expresions and continued my way to the hall. At the end of the

hallway, there was a large desk with a balding middle aged man. He was snoozing behind the desk with his head on his arm. I

snorted at the way his mouth opened and closed with each snore. I put the form in the pile that sat next to him.

"FRANK!" A loud voice shrieked and nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Huh? What?" The man jumped awake at the mention of his name. I didn't wanna meet the owner of the voice, so I jogged back out

to my car. I started the engine and made my way back to my place. If Gwen needed a ride home, Kevin would drop her off. 

"Hey mom." I smiled as I walked to the fruit bowl to grab an apple.

"Hey, honey. OH!" She gasped.

"What?" I said.

"CARL!" She yelled.

"What's wrong, Sandra?" My dad said as he came in from the living room.

"Ben. He's in love!" Mom grinned. My dad came to stare at my face.

"God lord." He smirked. "You're right. Who's the girl." My dad asked. I groaned and stomped back upstairs. Why was everyne

saying that? I wasn't in love with anyone. Was I? Was it Katherine? No. It couldn't be? Could it? I groaned in frustration with the

pillow shoved over my head. And I didn't notice the amused figure watching me from the tree outside my window...

**How was it? I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter, so i was a lil' dissapointed. Let me know what you think. But thankx 2 my two 1st reviewers:**

**poohbearlover95**

**RoseAerin **

**XXXXXXXXX**


	3. First Lindsay Lohan

**Hey thanks to the only **_**TWO **_**people that voted! That pissed me off! Anyway, they voted and a promise is a promise. So here's the next chapter! :D**

Ben POV 

I grinned as the dust kicked up from the track as tyres screeched forward. The driver eager to reach the finish line first.

It was about one in the afternoon, and the sweltering heat made my neck sweat and drip into the back of my t-shirt. I grabbed a soda

from a consetion stand, after grumbling that the didn't sell smoothies. The schedule board was near the entrance, so I made my way

over. Kevin wasn't due for another hour on the track, so we had time to kill. I stood next to the board, tring to see who Kevin was

racing.

"Whoah, man. Check out that ride!" A voice said behind me.

"Who do ya think owns that?" Another gasped. The voice was followed by a light hum of an engine. Another few murmers caught my

attention, and I turned to see...a limo? What was a limo doing out in the desert? 

"Whoah! A Rolls Royce Phantom Drophead!" Kevins' voice said beside me. I rolled my eyes at Kevins' gawking. I noticed that the

shiny black limo was followed by a scarlet red truck. GARCIA was sprawled across the trailer in long red letters.

"Probably some rich stiff." I waved my hand dismisivley.

"I don't know what it is about cars that excites you Kevin." Gwen sighed.

"What gets you so excited about Karate?" Kevin fired back.

"It comes in useful when we're fighting against the bad guys." Gwen huffed.

"Cars help us get _away _from the bad guys." Kevin retorted.

"Well... okay fair point." Gwen relented. 

"Come on. I wanna find a good seat before the race starts." I walked off. Not sure if Gwen was following me. But she could find me

later. I slumped into my seat about seven rows from the front. I slurped the last of my soda and saw Gwen making her way up to me.

I waved her over. I saw she had a set of walkie-talkies in her hand, no doubt so that we could talk to kevin during the race. As she

moved up the stands, I noticed a couple. They were both wearing buisness suits, and they were both extremely good looking. They

were both speaking in hushed tones of spanish. That was odd.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked once I had noticed Gwens' grin.

"I'm getting a car!" She squealed.

"How? Yur parents said you had to wait until you had your lisence." I said.

"I know. Kevin's getting it for me." 

"How?" I repeated.

"The driver that Kevin's racing. They both bet the paperwork on their car. And Kevin never looses, and he said I could have the car

once he won. Isn't it great?" I shrieked. I smiled at her exitement. I heard the loud snarl of Kevins engine as he pulled up to the

starting line. Boys drooled at Kevins' Camero. I scoffed. There was a line of tyres seperating the competetors, so I couldn't see who

kevin was racing. I grinned. The driver didn't know what was about to hit him. But my smile did a complete handstand when I saw

who Kevin was racing. A sleek and shiny black Musting with a double exhaust roared to a stop beside Kevin. I knew that car!

"Oh, no!" I breathed.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Kevin's gonna loose his car." I murmered.

"Huh? How?" Gwen gawked. I couldn't blame her for being surprised. Kevin had never lost a race.

"That Mustang, has a twin turbo V10 engine. Kevin has a V8. He's gonna get chewed and spat out!" I grabbed a walkie-talkie and put

it to my mouth.

"Kevin! Kevin pick up!" I yelled.

"What is it, Tennyson? I'm busy." He whined.

"Kevin, listen to me very carefully: Do _not _race." I became panicked when I saw the chief point his gun in the air, ready to start the

race.

"What did you say? I can't hear you?" He asked.

"Don't race! Pull out! Pull out! You're gonna lo-" 

BANG!

I was cut off when the gun echoed around the stands, and each car lurched forward.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Ben! What's wrong?" Gwen demanded.

"Okay I should of told you this earlier..."

Kevin POV

My car sped forward and I grinned at the adrenaline pumping in my body. I had to admit, the Mustang racing next to me was a pretty

sweet ride. I was impressed that this driver had such a good taste in cars. None the less, it didn't mean that this guy was gonna win.

"Whatcha got?" I yelled. The track was about a mile long and in a circle, but at the end of track, there was a barrel that we had to

go around, and then come back. I began to realise that it was becoming hard to loose this driver, every time I accelerated, he could

match me speed for speed. I was halfway around the track, and I was already in fifth gear, and by the sound of the Mustang, it's

driver was only in third! 

"Gotta wain. Gotta win." I whispered. I could only see the drivers shadow. The dark tinted windows were nearly impossible to see

who was driving. I made the tyres screech as I span around the barrel. The Mustang and I were head to head. I glared at the the

driver. The windows allowed me enough sight for me to see their driver gave me a small wave before flames shot from its exhaust,

and for the engine to growl loudly as the car lurched forward. And acrosss the line before me.

"_**DAMN IT**_!" I banged my fist.

Katherine POV

"Come on! I'm only in third gear!" I yelled at the shiny green Camero. I had to admit, this driver was good, but not good enough.

I grinned as I neard the finish line. I looked at the driver of the Camero. His windows were tinted like mine, so his face was

impossible to make out. He looked back at me and I gave a small wave.

"See ya!" I called as I pressed the NOS on my steering wheel. My engine roared as my baby sht forward, past the Camero, and over

the finish line.

"_**YES!**_" I whooped as I screeched to a stop. One Chevrolet Camero driver, just lost his car! I saw the Camero skid to a stop behind

me. Two Teenagers ran to the car. One was a tall redheaded girl and the other was a brunette boy. I heard mufled screaming and

ranting comming from the Camero. And my grin grew wider.

"Loser." I scoffed. I saw my mom and dad running towards me. They looked so out of place. Dad in his pinstriped suit, and Mom

with her pencil skirt.

"KATHERINE!" My dad cheered as he ran over to me. I jumped out of my Mustang and let him swoop me up and spin me in a circle.

"Katherine! Lo hiciste muy bien! Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes. NASCAR estará golpeando muy pronto!" Mom squealed as

she grabbed me in a hug. Most people think my Mom weak. I can't blame them though with how tiny she is. I hugged her back.

"¡Gracias mamá! ¡Fue increíble! Tengo que agradecer a Lee por permitirme sacar algunos NOS!" My english was changed to spanish

immediately. It was like a switch I could flick. She smiled and pulled me closer. I was so lucky to have parents like them. They both

had busy jobs, but they always made time for me.

"Katherine?" A voice said behind me. I turned.

"Ben? Hey! I didn't know you raced." I grinned.

"I don't. But my friend does. Nice racing." He nodded at my Mustang, then turned to my parents.

"You must be Katherines' parents. I'm Ben. It's nice to meet you." He waved.

"¿Qué ha dicho, Aron? ¿Se puede traducir cariña?" My Mom smiled at me. Aron was my Dad's name. And Sophia was my moms.

"Dijo que es un placer conocerte, y su nombre es Ben." I smiled at her, giving a small chuckle at Ben's confused face.

"Oh. ¿Cómo se puede decir que es un placer?" She asked.

"It's a pleasure." I smiled, translating her words.

"It's a pleasure." Mom smiled at Ben. Her words were thick with her spanish accent.

"¿Estás saliendo con él?" Daddy frowned.

"No papá. Me ayudó a Ben, el otro día cuando su auto se quedó sin combustible." I laughed.

"Oh." He grinned at Ben. "It's a pleasure." My Dad repeated. 

"What are you doing here?" I turned to Ben.

"My friend was the guy you just raced, and you won his car." He sighed.

"Oh yeah. He bet his pink-slip." I remembered.

"Congrats on winning." Ben smiled. 

"Kitty-Kat?" A gasp sounded from behind Ben. I almost fainted when I took in a six foot 17 year old.

"Kevin!" I gasped.

"Kevin? Al igual que en Levin?" My Mom gasped. My Dad looked livid. 

"Oh Mierda." I whispered.

How was it? Let Me know. Here are the translations:

**Katherine! Lo hiciste muy bien! Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes. NASCAR estará golpeando muy pronto!** _~ Katherine! You did great! We are very proud of you. NASCAR will be knocking soon! _

**¡Gracias mamá! ¡Fue increíble! Tengo que agradecer a Lee por permitirme sacar algunos NOS! **~ _Thanks mom! It was amazing! I have to thank Lee for allowing me to get some NOS! _

¿Qué ha dicho, Aron? ¿Se puede traducir cariña? ~ _What did he say, Aron? Can you translate sweetie?_

**Dijo que es un placer conocerte, y su nombre es Ben. **~ _He said it's a pleasure to meet you and his name is Ben._

**¿Cómo se puede decir que es un placer? **~ _How do you say it's a pleasure?_

**¿Estás saliendo con él? **~ _Are you dating him?_

**No papá. Me ayudó a Ben, el otro día cuando su auto se quedó sin combustible. **~_ No, Daddy. I helped Ben the other day when his car ran out of gas._

**Kevin? Al igual que en Levin?** ~ _Kevin? As in Levin?_

**Oh Mierda! **~ _Oh crap!_

Thanx for reading. PLEEEEZ check out my poll...

If I get sum reviews, i'll post the next chapter coz its finished...

XXxXXxXXxXX


	4. If You Ever Come Back The Script

Thanx to the four people that voted on my poll! XxXxXxX

**Katherine POV**

This was not happening!

"_¿Qué demonios? Se nos prometió que nunca la molestia de nuevo!_" Mom screeched.

_"¡Lo sé! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí! Se nos prometió discreción!"_ My dad glared at Kevin.

_"Esto va a configurar sus meses de vuelta! Después de todo lo que pasó. Todo está perdido!"_ Mom started to sob.

_"Nos vamos! Obtener el coche y lo puso en el camión, a continuación, entrar en la limusina." _Daddy yelled.

_"No! Me quedaré. Tengo que explicar. Voy a estar en casa más tarde."_ I sighed, looking at the floor._ "Te quiero mamá. Te quiero _

_papá."_ I hugged them both. They were reluctant to leave, but they did. Mom kissed my cheek and Daddy patted my hair. They

walked away. I inhaled deeply before I turned to face the trio.

"Hi." I smiled nervously at Kevin. He didn't say anything, he just stared. Almost like he couldn't belive i was actually there.

"Who are you?" The readhead glared at me. There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I'm Katherine." I sighed.

"K- as in Kitty-Kat? _That _Katherine?" She gawked.

"Don't call me that!" I glared.

"Maybe we should go some where more private..." Ben said as he looked around. I noticed a few people staring.

"Good idea. We can go to my place." I suggested.

"Sure. Mind if I ride with you?" Ben asked with a blush.

"Sure. Why don't you drive?" I tossed him my keys.

"Really? See that Kevin? You should take notes." Ben grinned as he ran towards my Mustang. I was left alone with Kevin and the

redhead.

"I'm Gwen." She said. A touch of wareness in her words.

"I'm Katherine. But you knew that." I smiled. 

"Why didn't you show up?" Gwen asked.

"Not here. Follow me and Ben." I turned to my Mustang and opened the passenger side to climb in. I looked over to see Ben

grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Anybody would think you'd never driven a car before." I smiled.

"Compared to a car like this, I haven't." He smiled at me. I was surprised when I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. What the hell?

"Just turn left once you get to the exit. And then turn right at the cross roads." I instructed.

"Okay." Ben did as I said.

"Then follow the road for about ten minutes." I said.

"Got it." The car was quiet for a few minutes.

"Are you really Katherine Levin?" Ben's was barely above a whisper.

"Keep driving." I replied. I wasn't going to answer.

"Where do you live?" 

"Turn to the left." I instructed. Ben pursed his lips, but complied. The mansion was at the end of the drive.

"Woah! You live here?" He gawked.

"Yep. As my Mom and Dad said: '_Cada princesa necesita un castillo_.'" I smiled at their words.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"Every princess needs a castle." I translated. "Stop once you get to the doors. The valets will take the cars." I explained.

"Valets? Is there anything this place doesn't have?" Ben asked.

"It doesn't have a baseball field, but my dad's working on it." I smiled.

"Wow." Ben took in the house. "You're so lucky to live here." 

"It's a little _ostentoso _for my taste. But it's a nice place to live." I replied. Kevin and Gwen pulled up in the Camero behind me. As

they stepped out, I noticed Kevin was still bank of any expression.

"Nice place." Gwen greeted. 

"Thanks. Wanna come in?" I motioned to the door with my hand. I didn't wait fot a reply as I walked up the steps and through the

pillars to the huge oak doors. I heard their footsteps follow me. I entered the foyer and they came in behind me.

"You should be on Cribs. I'm surprised that there aren't doorman. Let me guess: the Queen ask you to host dinner parties for her."

The anger and distain ponctuated Kevin's every word.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I smiled.

"Is this funny to you? Did you enjoy messing with my head? What abut Mom? Do you know how worried she was about?" Kevin

yelled. Gwen pushed him back.

"Don't mention that _bitch _to me! I don't want anything to do with her!" I cried.

_"Que pasa aqui?" _Daddy's voice sounded from behind me.

_"Papa!" _I gasped. He had made me jump_. "Nada." _I said. He looked skeptical_. "Nada!" _I insisted. He frowned but he left.

"We should go to my room. I don't think he'll leave next time." I started up the stairs and they followed. We came to the end of the hallway, and I pushed open my door.

"This is your room?" Gwen gasped as she spun in a circle. "Wow. Suddenly rich seems like pretty good life." She awed at my room.

"It is a good life. A little _ostentoso _for my taste. But a good life none the less." I smiled.

"Okay, what is up with the French?" Kevin demanded.

"Spanish." I corrected.

"Like I care. Where have you been? Six years Kitty-Kat." Kevin frowned.

"Don't call me that! My name is Katherine!" I yelled.

"Since when did you not like being called Kitty-Kat? You always hated your name. Mom and I always called you Kitty-Kat." He said.

"Kitty-Kat was Kathy Levin's daughter!" I screamed.

**Ben POV**

"Kitty-Kat was Kathy Levin's daughter!" She screamed. "My name is Katherine Garcia!"

"No it's not! Your name is Katherine Ellie Levin! Your birthday is December the fourteenth. You're favourite colours are black and red. You punched Tommy Woods next door when he kissed you on your fifth birthday. You're my little sister." Kevin cried.

"Stop it." Katherine whispered.

"You used to watch NASCAR with me, and play football with me in the park. You fell in love with cats when Mom took us to an Auto Show for my birthday." Kevin continued.  
>"Stop it!" Katherine whimpered. As she clutched her head.<p>

"Your Father is Devin Eric Levin. Your Mother is Kathy Elizabeth Levin. You're their daughter." He finished.

"STOP!" Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs! We all jumped back at her sudden change in attitude. "MY NAME IS KATHERINE ELLIE GARCIA! MY MOTHER IS SOPHIA GARCIA. AND MY FATHER IS ARON GARCIA!" Katherine wailed as tears poured down her face. That man Devin, and that BITCH Kathy, are nothing to do with me! I may of been born a Levin, but I will always be a Garcia! And you can tell Kathy I said that. And tell her I don't forgive her! Tell her I'll never forgive her!" Katherine glared. It was impossibly shocking at how her attitude had changed. She had gone from rabbit, to full fire-breathing dragon.

"Forgive her for what?" Kevin pushed. A shocked expresion dawn Katherines face.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Katherine asked.

"Tell us what?" Gwen stepped in.

"Ask her. Ask what the sweet and kind Kathy Levin did to me. If you I told you you wouldn't belive me. You have to hear her say it." Katherine's tears flowed down her face. My heart ached at her pain. Even with smeard eyeliner and mascara, she still looked beautiful. And made my heart race.

"But if you hate her, why did you tell her you were home? And why didn't you show up to meet us?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't show up, because Kathy wasn't with you! I wanted to see that bitch in person and I wanted to hurt like she hurt me. She thought I'd forgiven her when I called, asking to see the two of you. But she didn't show. It just shows how gutless she is. Six years later, and she still can't face me." I glared.

"Why do you hate her? Why?" Gwen repeated.

"Hate her? I don't hate her. I despise her. I hope she rots in hell. And when she's on her deathbed, I'll tell her to say hi to the devil for me." Katherine whispered. An evil leer on her face. A quiet gasped escaped my lips. What had happened to her to make her full of so much hate? This Katherine was so much different to the Katherine that had helped me.

"I'm surprised Ben didn't tell you he'd met me. 'Cause if had, you would of come looking for me."  
>"What? You knew she where she was?" Kevin turned to me. "Why didn't you say anything? When did you meet her?"<p>

"The same day she was supposed to meet us." I gulped.

"You What? You knew where she was, and you didn't say anything! Why would you do that to me?" Kevin yelled. Gwen held him back. If looks could kill, they would of already started to plan my funeral.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if she was the Katherine that you were related to. All sign pointed to yes, but when she said her parent were lawyers and estate agents, I thought that I was wrong. Your mom is a Librarian, and your dad is..." I trailed off.

"But why didn't you tell me?" He glared.

"'Cause you were so upset about her not showing up. I didn't wanna bring you down anymore." I finished.

"You should of told me." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright. I have her back now. Get your stuff."Kevin instrcted to Katherine.

"Excuse me?" She asked. A confused expression on her face.

"We're going home." Kevin smiled.

"Did you not hear a word I just said? Let me rephrase: I don't want to see that woman ever again. After what she did, she doesn't deserve to have me think of her." Katherine glared.

"I know you're mad, but now that you're back from Osmosis, we can work it out." Kevin soothed.

"Come again?" Katherine seemed even more confused then before.  
>"I said I know you're mad." Kevin said.<p>

"No, no. Before that."  
>"Now that you're back from Osmosis-"<p>

"Where did you hear that?"  
>"Mom told me."<br>"HA! She's lied to you too I see."  
>"What d'you mean?" Kevi looked puzzled.<p>

"Is that where she said I was? Osmosis? I can't go there. Osmosian hybrids aren't allowed." She scoffed.

"So you're... You can..." Kevin couldn't seem to form a sentance.

"I can do everything you can do." Katherine confirmed as she stared at Kevin. I watched as she placed her hand on the wall, and a white sheen of wall armour coated her body. Then as quickly as she had it, it was gone.

"See? Looks like Dad couldn't really be gone. He had to live through me as well." Katherine began to cry again ant turned away with a sob.

"Katherine..." I put a hand on her shoulder. Trying to ignore the tingling that vibrated up my arm and into my chest, causing my heart to nearly combust. And judging by the goosebumps on Katherine's arm, she felt it too. What was that?

"Katherine..." I started.

"Just go." She whimpered. "Please..."

"We'll go." Gwen grabbed my wrist and Kevins arm as she pulled us out and down the stairs. The tingling stopped as soon as my hand left her shoulder. It hurt me to see her so upset. What had Mrs Levin done to her? I don't even think Ghostfreak or Vilgax could hate me as much as Katherine seemed to hate Mrs Levin. And that was saying something. I thought back to Katherine's tears and heartbroken expression. My heart twinged at the memory. When Julie had been upset, I had wanted to comfort her. But when Katherine had been hurt, I felt her pain...

**Katherine POV**

I continued to sob after they had left. My shoulder still tingled faintly where Ben's hand had been. I saw my reflection in my mirror. I was a mess! My eyeliner was smudged and my mascara was running. I rushed to my dressing table to clean my make-up.

"Where's my mascara...?" I leaned over to shuffle through my drawers, my hand on the table to balance myself. "Gotcha." I murmured. As I looked back up, I noticed that I had accidently absorbed the wood of the table. I touched a hand to my face, feeling the cold hard surface of the armour. I glared at my mirror, before my fist shot out, shattering my reflection...

**Translations:**

_¿Qué demonios? Se nos prometió que nunca la molestia de nuevo!_ ~ What the Hell? They promised to leave her alone!

_¡Lo sé! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí! Se nos prometió discreción!_ ~ I know! What is he doing here? We were promised secrecy!

_Esto va a configurar sus meses de vuelta! Después de todo lo que pasó. Todo está perdido! _~This will set her back months! After

everything that happened. Everything is ruined!

_Nos vamos! Obtener el coche y lo puso en el camión, a continuación, entrar en la limusina. _~ We're leaving! Get the car and put it in

the truck. Then get in the Limo.

_No! Me quedaré. Tengo que explicar. Voy a estar en casa más tarde._ ~ No! I'm staying. I have to explain. I'll be home later.

_Te quiero mamá. Te quiero papá. _~ I love you Mom. I love you Daddy.

_Que pasa aqui? _~ What's going on here?

_Papa! Nada. Nada! _~ Daddy! Nothing. Nothing!

**How was it? Just another thanks to the 4 people that voted on my poll. if you haven't already, then please check it out, although, I might stop this story soon, im not getting that many reviews, yet so many people have added me to author alert, stroy alert... but they won't review. Please review if u want more of Little miss Katherine. And let me know if I made katherine's angry side realistic.**

**xxx**


	5. You Wait For Rain Kyler England

**This chapter goes out to RoseArin. Whos reviewed from the start!**

**This chapter is sort of a filler, between parts:**

Unknown POV

"I don't know of I can do this." A blonde teen paced up and down the concrete floor of the old military Base, named Los Soledad.

"The plan is simple. Get the girl to follow you here. Tell her it's a surprise. A date. Or what ever you earth magotts call it. Just get her

here." The huge orange alien glared up high from the head of his bulking armour.

"You tried the same thing with Kevin. And you failed! How do you know it'll work with Katherine?" The energy draining teen snapped.

"Because, Kevin Levin had friends to bail him out. Dear little Katherine will be on her own. Plus, I've been doing some research about

Osmosians. As it turns out, each generation is stronger and more powerful than the first. So, while Kevin Levin was stronger than his

father, his sister is more powerfull then the two _combined! _And more attractive if I might add. Imagine the beauty she will add to the

Tadenite." Vulkanus leered at the thought.

"Watch it!" The blonde glared.

"What is with you? You were so keen to worm your way into Katherine Levin's life, and you're wimping out!" Vulkanus banged his fist

on an old control system. Shattering it to pieces. 

"I don't know if I wanna be doing this. Not anymore." The teen sighed as he stopped pacing.

"Look. You wanted your revenge on Levin and the Tennysons, and I get my supply of tadenite. It's a win, win." The massive Alien

glared.

"I know. But what if that's not what I want anymore..." The energy drainer trailed off.

"Well, well, well. It seems Michael Morningstar is smitten. What's the matter? Kat got your tongue?" He laughed. Then paused,

noticing the expression of Michael's face. "She's really got her claws into you hasn't she?" He snarled. 

"Not that it concerns you, but... yes. I thought I could drag Kevin down, but it seems, I got caught up in Katherine." Michael glared at

the crack in the floor by his foot.

"Useless..." Vulkanus scoffed.

"I'm not useless! I'll get Katherine for you!" Michael yelled. But how was he going to do it. Katherine had got under his skin. He felt

her energy flowing through his blood and her perfume seemed to be etched into his skin and his clothes.

"Good. Don't screw it up." Vulkanus stormed away. Michael sighed as he marched outside to his silver M3. How could he give up

the only girl that understood him. They were alike in so many ways. Shunned by society for the outsiders that they were. She had

the same thirst for control and revenge that he did. But then again, she had a reason. Life had been cruel to Katherine. Twisting her

mind and warping it into a vengeful place full of hatred and nightmares that haunted her. And who was to blame? The very women

that brought her into the world! Kathy Levin had destroyed any trust that had been inside of Katherine. She only trusted him and the

Garcias'. Now that Katherine was back in Illinois, she was out for her Birth Mothers blood. And Michael belived that she'd take down

anyone that got in her way. Even him. Probably her own brother. Katherine was embarrased to be born into the Levins. She was

proud to be a Garcia. She loved that Aron and Sophian Garcia looked past her Osmosian heritage. They didn't shun her away. Their

arms were always wide open to her. Katherine even called them Mom and Dad. Or Daddy, in Aron's case. She was their little

Princess. She could do no wrong in their eyes. And they hated Kathy Levin as much Katherine did. Katherine had been named after

her birthparents, just like Kevin had. For a boy, Kathy + Devin = Kevin, and for a girl Kathy + Devin = Katherine. They had taken to

calling her Kitty-Kat when she was young, because of her young face and pig tails, Katherine had seemed TOO grown up. But now

Katherine hated her nick name. Anything that had to do with her old life, she would burn from her memory. Katherine didn't trust

people easily for fear of being hurt again. Michael had managed to get her to trust him. Even love him. And he loved her! Now it was

ruined. She'd hate him forver. He had been so keen at getting back at Ben and his friends, so he was more then willing to track down

the disowned female Osmosian. That shared the same bloodline as one of his enimies: Kevin Levin. He had just never expected to

fall for her. But he had. Hard. He climbed into his flash convertible and slammed the door shut. He banged his head on the steering

wheel. Deserving more then the slight throb it gave him. He stared at his face that was once again handsome. Katherine had even

tracked down one of her friends and called in a favour. He owed her so much more than that. When KAtherine looked at him, she

saw the real him. Life had made Katherine cruel. What was his excuse? 

"Huuuh!" He groaned. "What do I do..." He whispered as he drove of into the black night...

**So? How was it? Let me now...**

**Thanks again RoseArin! XD**


	6. Losing Your Memory Ryan Star

**Sorry for not updating every one but I'm back now. Thanks for being patient. This is the chapter where we find out what Mrs Levin, AKA Kathy, did to Katherine. Let me now what you think...**

Ben POV

I sighed as we walked down the shiny marble staircase of the elaborate mansion.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked Kevin.

"No. I'm not. I finally see my sister after six years, and she wants nothing to to with me!" Kevin sniffed. I had to admit: it was strange seeing tough, bad boy Kevin look so vunerable.

"She said she wanted nothing to do with your mom. She didn't say anything about not wanting to be around _you_." I said.

"It doesn't matter. Actually... It does. What could my mom of done to make Katherine hate her so much?" Kevin wondered out loud.

"I think we have to ask her straight up. You know? Katherine obviously has some kind of grudge-" Gwen started.

"Looked like a hell of a lot more then a grudge to me." I cut in.

"Shut it Tennyson." Kevin glared.

"Sorry." I said meekley.

"And by the way: Don't even think about it." Kevin snarled.

"About what?" I asked.

"I saw how you were looking at her. Katherine is off limits." He warned.

"What? I don't- I'd never- I mean..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Save it Ben. Even I saw the look on your face. You like her!" Gwen teased.

"It doesn't matter if he likes her or not. It's not happening. And- What is that?" Kevin changed his sentance quickly. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was staring at.

"Uh oh." I gulped.  
>"Are you scared of a dog Ben? You? The great wielder of the Ultimatrix? Huh!" Gwen scoffed. She approached the snarling German Shepard. She looked at him look he was a puppy that had followed her home.<p>

"Good boy." She cooed.

"Ggggrrrrrrr..." Ferrari snarled. His teeth bared and his back haunched.

"Don't do it Gwen..." I warned.

"I have to side with Tennyson here Gwen. I wouldn't." Kevin sided.

"I'll be okay. When has there ever been an animal I couldn't win over?" Gwen huffed.

"This isn't Bambi at the local petting zoo, Gwen. Don't." Kevin said cautiously. I was starting to get a little worried. As far as I knew, Katherine was the only one Ferrari listened to, but she wasn't here. And I was sure that this dog would have no problem with biting Gwen's arm off. Ferrari crouched down further, and I could see it happening in slow motion.

"RARGH!" Ferrari lunged forward and Gwen screamed as she was pinned to the floor. Ferrari used his massive paws to pin her shoulders down so she couldn't move. The massive dog was nose to nose with Gwen, saliva drooling from his mouth.

"Gwen!" Kevin began to run to her, but I pulled him back. "Let me go Tennyson!" He struggled.

"Don't make any sudden moves! If we do anything, that dog will feel threatened, and who know what it'll do." I warned. Gwen was too terrified to move, and I could see that Ferrari wasn't going to give in.

"Ferrari!" I turned to see Katherine with a furious look on her face. Ferrari's ears instantly flattened and he whimpered. "La dejó ir!" She snapped. Ferrari whimpered before he reluctantly stepped off of Gwen. "Vienen aquí!" She ordered as she pointed at the floor by her feet. Ferrari hunched down in surrender as he crawled over to her. "Don't give me that look!" She glared at him. Ferrari lay down submissivley and rested his head on his paws.

"Perro malo!" She scolded. "Sorry. He doesn't like strangers." Katherine appoligised. "Subir!" She pionted up the stairs, and Ferrari got up to run up them. Gwen scrambled off of the floor and ran to Kevins arms.

"You Okay?" He soothed.

"I thought I could... I'm so stupid! I was to scared to react. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't move." she trembled.

"I dunno how or _why _that thing listens to you, but if he comes near Gwen again, I'll have no problem in taking the fleebag out." Kevin warned.

"Huh." Katherine scoffed before she pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. She held it infront of her, and then held it infront of kevin.

"What's this?" He asked as he took it.

"The pinkslip to your car. How else are you gonna get back home?" She grinned.

"You're giving me my car back? But you won fair and square." Kevin argued, pushing the papers back to her. I couldn't believe it! Kevin was willing to give his car away! Although judging by how close Kevin had said they were as kids, Katherine clearly had Kevin wrapped around her little finger.

"Take it back. I have more then enough cars then I know what to do with. Besides, I want a new Corvette, and the Camaro would just take up room." Katherine pushed the papers firmly back at Kevin. "You love your car, I can tell. Keep it." KAtherine smiled.

"Thank you, Kitt-... Katherine." Kevin winced. But I saw Katherine give a small smile. I gazed at her. She really was beautiful. Even prettier then Julie. She turned to me and caught me staring. I blushed but I couldn't turn away. She smiled at me. But I saw her eyes were still sad. No. Not sad. They were full of hurt and betrayal.

"We should be going!" Kevin glared at me. Oops.

"Yeah _we _should. We'll see you at home, Ben!" Gwen waved as she pulled Kevin to the massive double oak doors.

"How am I supposed to get back?" I called.

"Fly!" Gwen yelled. **(This is after U.A. So every one knows about Ben, including katherine.)**

"I guess you're staying." Katherine smiled.

"Guess so." I grinned back. "You really live here?" I awed at the huge foyer, and stared at the cieling that had to be twenty feet above my head.

"A little... flashy, but it's home. Want a tour?" She asked.

"Sure! That'd be great." I beemed.

"We can start outside. Follow me." Katherine motioned for me to follow with her hand. She led me through a door on the side of the foyer. It was a kitchen. A kitchen even Gwen's mom would gawk at. The woodwork was a deep mahogany, with a red glossy effect. The counter was a grey marble with stainless steel appliances.

"Wow." I smiled.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Katherine asked. "Is it so hard to belive a girl like me lives here?" She frowned. "Am I not good enough? Too much of a tomboy?" She looked hurt.

"No!" I grasped her hands before I thought about it. "I wouldn't change a thing about you. You're you. Be yourself." I comforted her.

"Thanks. Kitty-Kat always saw herself as a dissapointement." Katherine sighed.

"Huh?" I asked curiously.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"I didn't say anything." She tilted her head.

"Yes you did." I persisted.

"Are you okay, Ben?" She pursed her lips.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." I smiled.

"Good." She walked forward. But it wasn't good. She had said something. And I believed her when she said she didn't know what she was talking about. It was like she had forgotten our entire conversation. What the HELL was going on?

**What did you all think? Leave me some reviews, and I'll update faster. Another big thanks to RoseArin for being so great!**

**xxxx**


	7. Let's Get Lost Beck And Bat For Lashes

Hey everyone! I'm back! This chapter goes out to Laser Lance 720, who is becoming one of my favourite reviewers. So this is for her! XXX

Gwen POV

"Are we not gonna talk about this?" I asked Kevin as we drove down the high way.

"No." His teeth were clenched and his knuckles were squeezing the steering wheel so tightly, that I thought his bones would pierce his skin.

"We have to talk about this. I don't want you to shut me out. I want to help you." I placed my hand on his wrist.

"I don't want to talk." He pouted.

"I think you do. You're hurting. I know you wanted to see Kitty-Kat again, but… She's Katherine now." I noticed that Kevin stiffened at the mention of her birth name.

"She's not the little girl that you knew, Kevin. She grew up." I went on.

"She _changed_." He argued.

"I don't…. never mind." I sighed.

"What were you gonna say?" He persisted.

"I don't think that she remembers her old life that well." I gushed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Every time you mentioned part of her childhood, I saw the expression on her face, she looked….confused. Lost. Like she didn't remember those memories. She looked like she was trying to understand you. Like you were speaking another language." I finished.

"Why would she be confused? She was there in all of those memories. They should be crystal clear." He pushed.

"I don't know Kevin. But I do know that we need to find out about what happened between your Mom and Katherine." I said as we sped further down the road.

Ben POV

"So what happened between your mom and you?" I asked as my feet dangled from the side of the bridge over the lake in Katherine's garden.

"So how long have you had that Omnitrix?" She changed the subject again.

"Since I was ten. And I'm seventeen now. So seven years." I smiled. "And it's an Ultimatrix. "

"Sorry." She smiled back. Making me heart thud.

"What happened between you two?" I tried again.

"Are you hungry? I am. Let's get something to eat. Want to go to Mr Smoothie after? It's my favourite place." She stood up.

"I love Mr Smoothie too." I followed her down the path to the house.

"I'll just grab my jacket and we can go." She grinned. Katherine hurried up the stairs and passed Mr Garcia.

"Oh. Hola, papa." She pecked him on the cheek. And continued running to her room. Mr Garcia grabbed my arm and pulled me to the kitchen. I thought I was going to get a pep talk and he was going to scold me for taking Katherine out. But what happened next, was something I wasn't prepared for.

"Are you taking her out?" His heavy accent poured through every word. And I noticed his accent prevented him from pronouncing the 'h' properly.

"Err…. Yes sir." I said. I wondered how he was speaking English. When Katherine had to translate earlier.

"You be good to my Niña. If I find out that-"

"For lord's sake, Aron. Stop scaring the boy. We need your help." Mrs Garcia came out. They both spoke English?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We need Katherine to remember. We can't pretend that everything isn't okay." She sighed.

"Come again?" I was confused.

"Our psychologist can help. We hired him for Katherine when she started having tantrums and bad dreams. He'll help." Mrs Garcia handed me a small white card.

"What did I miss?" Katherine came in with a brown leather jacket over her shoulders.

"Nothing much. Ready?" I asked.

"Sure." She waved to her parents and followed me out.

"Can I drive your mustang again?" I asked.

"We're not taking the mustang. My dad brought me a new Porsche. And I want to see if the steering is any good." She grinned as she showed me a key with the Porsche logo.

"What are you having?" She asked me.

"I'll take what ever you're having." I smiled at her.

"Are you sure you don't mind grape, spinach and caramel?" She smirked.

"One of my favourites." I gasped at our surprising comparison in taste in smoothies.

"Mine too." She bit her lip. I gulped. We were just a few inches apart. If either ne of us moved, we'd be touching. Every thing seemed to become quiet and our breathing seemed to be louder. I leaned in and so did she. My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. Her hand stroked over my cheek and mine wrapped around her waist. Her fingers tangled in the hair on my neck and I pulled her in closer.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A very familiar voice said from behind me. I turned.

"Darkstar!" I glared.

"Mike." Katherine gasped.

"You know him?" I gawked.

"He's my boyfriend." She whispered and stepped away.

"Your what?" I gasped.

"Hello, Kat." He smiled at her. The smile was strange. He was looking at her like a love sick puppy. His eyes grew soft and his posture relaxed.

"Hey." Katherine walked towards him and his arm formed a protective embrace around her. And I was forgotten.

"I've missed you." She almost purred as his hands stroked her hair.

"I've missed you." His head rested on hers. "Hello, Ben." He grinned at my shocked face.

"What- how- when…" I couldn't seem to form a sentence.

"Katherine is off limits, Ben. She's **mine**." He glared.

"I'm not an object, mike. I can speak for myself." She giggled. Katherine was completely different. Her posture was closed off and cautious around me Gwen and Kevin, but with Darkstar, she was a new person. She was calm and relaxed. Not cold and wary.

"Katherine?" I asked.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." She apologised. She paused. "Please don't tell Kevin." She begged.

"Why shouldn't I?" I glared before I slammed down on the watch.

"Jetray!" I yelled before I shot into the sky.

"Ben!" Katherine yelled from under me. But I ignored her. I was hurt. She nearly kissed me and all this time she had had a boyfriend. I flew off in the direction of my house and for once in my life, I though I was going to cry.

Katherine POV

"Ben!" I yelled to him.

"Leave it, Katherine." Mike sighed as he pulled me back. I relaxed in his arms. It was one of the few places that I actually felt safe. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his musky scent.

"How did Kevin handle seeing you again?" He asked.

"The situation was… amusing." I grinned, trying to find the right word.

"Are you close to getting to Kathy Levin?" He asked.

"I'm getting there." I smirked at the thoughts running through my head of what was going to happen.

"We'll get her for it. Don't worry." He kissed the top of my head.

Thanks again to Laser Lance 720. Who has become one of my favourite reviewers!

XXXX


	8. That Girl All Time Low

_**I am sooo sooo sooo sorry i haven't updated in such a long time, but hopefully this chappie makes up for it.**_

_**xxx**_

Ben POV

I slammed my door shut behind me and slumped onto my bed. I kicked my sneakers off and threw my pillow over my head.

"Ben?" My mom called as she knocked on the door.

"Nobody's home." I grumbled.

"Your dad and I are going out to dinner. I left some money for pizza on the table." She said.

"'kay." I groaned.

"Are you okay?" She sat on the end of my bed.

"Fine. Stomach ache." I lied. More like heart ache.

"There's some Tylenol under the bathroom sink." She patted my leg and left. I pulled the pillow off my face and switched on the TV. Sumo Slammers was just starting, but I could barely manage the energy to even feel remotley excited. I decided to order pizza anyway. I ordered bacon and cheese with extra onion and waited. I groaned when the door bell rang, and got up to answer it. Pizza delivery wasn't that fast was it? How long had I been sat there? I pulled the door open, and and had a double take when I saw Katherine on my doorstep.

"Hi." She smiled nervously.

"'Hi'?" I slumped against the door. "You almost kiss me, and I find out that your boyfriend is one of my worst enimies." I glared.

"Can I come in? I wanna talk." She asked. I didn't reply as I stepped aside and let her in.

"I now that seeing Mike must have been a shock, but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" I pressed.

"What do you want me to say?" Her voice was a mix of a sigh and a yell. "I love him, Ben." She seemed almost sorry as she confessed. My heart twinged and my stomach churned at hearing her say it.

"But...I...I think...I think I love you too." she smiled shyly.

"What?" I gasped.

"I never thought it was possible to fall so fast, but it's true. I love you Ben." She grinned. I couldn't stop myself as I launched forward and smashed my lips onto responded immediatley and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Wow." She gasped as I pulled away to breath. I could of sworn I heard her growl as she pushed me down onto the couch and sat astride my lap. Her mouth crashed back down on mine, and I tugged at her jacket. It came off easily and I slipped off mine. I flipped us over so that she was under me. I was so pre-occupied, that I didn't hear the door open and close.

"Hey, Ben. We were gonna- WHAT THE HELL?" Kevins voice screamed as he pulled me off of her. I rolled across the floor and jumped back up.

"Kevin!" Katherine yelled as she smacked him in the arm.

"What are you doing?" He ignored her as he glared at me.

"I...um..." I stammered at the look in Kevin's eyes.

"Kevin!" Katherine glared at her brother as she pushed him back.

"I started it. Don't blame him!" She poked his chest.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kevin glowered.

"I came to appoligise to Ben." She huffed at her brother.

"What for for?" He turned to me.

"That's for us to know and you to not." She poked her tongue out. I was surprised when I saw Kevins mouth twitching, before her started to chuckle.

"What?" She frowned.

"It was when you stuck your tongue out. That's my little sister." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug. I was even more surprised when Katherine went ridgid before she started to struggle. He let her go instantly and she backed away.

"Don't do that." Her eyes began to weep and she took off out the door. I heard no car start up, so I figured she was going to walk. I ran through the door, and shot outside. Nothing. There was nobody walking up and down the streets, no cars, no motorcycles, nothing. I was startled when I saw something that resembled glitter floating around. I reached my hand out to touch it, but it faded as quicly as it came.

"Ben?" Gwen called behind me. I re-entered the house and pulled on my jacet that was by the couch. Kevin was sat in the love seat gripping a bottle of soda. I stuffed my hands in my pocket nervously, when I felt something. I pulled out a small card, and realised it was the number Mrs Garcia had given me.

"What's that?" Gwen noticed the card.

"Mrs Garcia-" I started.

"You mean that woman who's passing herself off as my sisters mother." Kevin glowered at the floor.

"-gave me the number to the therapist that helped Katherine. She said he can answer everything." I explained.

"What's the number?" Gwen asked. I passed her the card and she typed in the number on her cell. I watched as she pushed loud speaker, and we all waited.

"Dr Foy's office." A woman responded.

"Hi. This is Gwe- Katy Lewis. I'm a patient, and I was wondering if Dr Foy is in this evening." She replied.

"Dr Foy is leaving in a few hours." The woman responded.

"Okay. Thank you." Gwen hung up. "Feel like going for a drive?" She grinned.

**Don't hate me please! I had to end it here cause I had home work to do, but in the next chapter we finally find out what Mrs Levin did! XD**


	9. Are You Ready Three Days Grace

**Ben POV**

"So what are we gonna say?" I asked Gwen as we drove down the highway.

"We need to ask about Katherine. If this therapist was hired for Katherine, she'll know the story." Gwen answered.

"I don't understand why my sister hates my mom so much. From what I remember, they were pretty close when I was a kid." Kevin spoke.

"What do you think happened?" I asked Gwen.

"Something bad. Really bad." She shuddered. In a few more minutes, we pulled up to the tall building. It looked like a real estate agency, but I could tell we had the right place.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Kevin.

"No." He whispered. We approached the sliding doors, and I smelt bleach instantly.

"Can I help you?" A petit read headed woman spoke from a wooden desk in the corner.

"Hi. I'm Katy Lewis, we spoke on the phone." Gwen smiled.

"Yes, I remember. Dr Foy is in her office. I'm a little behind on paper work, so I haven't told her you're coming, but just go straight through." The woman smiled.

"Thank you." Gwen waved as we headed for the elevator. No one said a word as we were lifted up to the 21st floor. We were finally going to find out the reason Katherine was so angry with Mrs Levin. The doors opened, and my eyes were met with a thick green carpet. There was a door at the very end of the hallway, with a large plaque: Dr Foy. I tapped on the door, and it opened a few second later. A stocky woman anwered, her hair was cut into a neat bob and she wore thin rimmed glasses.

"OOH!" She squealed. "The Ben 10 Team! Here in my office." She clapped her hands together. "Come in, come in." She ushered.

"Hello." Gwen smiled.

"Can I get you something? Coffee?..." She asked.

"No thank you." Gwen shook her head.

"Well I think I'll tae one." She grinned as she flicked a switch on the coffee maker. We sat down and when Dr Foy was done, she sat opposite us.

"Now. You'll have to remind me of your second names. I only know your first ones." She said.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson, and this is my cousin Ben." Gwen pointed to me.

"And you?" Dr Foy nodded at Kevin.

"Kevin ma'am. Kevin Levin." He smiled. I jumped when Dr Foy's hands went slack and her cup slipped to the floor, shattering into pieces.

"My god. You're her brother." She whispered as she clutched her chest.

"So you do know Katherine." Gwen frowned.

"The poor girl. Dreadful ordeal, don't you think?" She shuddered.

"That's the thing, we don't know. Because Katherine refuses to tell us anything. And we were hoping you could." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. All my patients have a right to their privacy, and I'm not allowed to reveal anything." She sighed.

"Please." I begged. "I...I love her. And I just want to help her." I saw Kevin glare from the corner of my eye, but I ignored him.

"You have the same look in you eyes as Michael." Dr Foy smiled.

"You've met Mike?" I asked.

"Yes I have. Charming boy. Allthough I hope you won't think me rude if I say this...but your not the first boy I've seen with that look in his eyes." She pursed her lips.

"What do you mean?" Kevin frowned. I perked myself up.

"Katherine...seems...to have a way with men. I've seen how they look at her, and it seems that she _encourages _them." She frowned. "They become very enamoured with her very easily, and I think Katherine enjoys toying with them."

"She _seems _to have the habit." Gwen frowned at me. I glared back.

"Back to the matter. What happened?" I presses.

"Hhmmm." Dr Foy sighed. "Very well. But I must have your word that this will stay between us." She begged.

"Of course." Gwen promised. Kevin and I nodded.

"I believe it started after Devin Levin died. Kathy Levin became stressed, and then when she met Harvey Hackett, it got better for her. And then when you ran away," She nodded at Kevin. ",your mother started to slip again. She needed hope, and she needed guidance. So she turned to God, and joined a bible study. She read about, Demons and monsters and Devils, and I think she believed every word." She cringed. I turned to look at Kevin, and he had gone ridgid in his seat. "But when Kathy found out that Katherine had powers too, that was it. She snapped. She couldn't lose a second child so...she...she...chained Katherine up, and attempted a home Exorcism." Dr For shivered. I felt my body grow cold. I turned to my team and saw similar expressions on their faces. "Katherine was tied down in the basement, whilst Kathy Levin tried to expel the 'Demon' from her." Dr foy scoffed at the word. "I will skip the details, but by the time the police had got there, Katherine had lost alot of blood, and she was in desperate need of the hospital. Kathy Levin was arrested, and the police went to the hospital to interview Katherine. And that is where Aaron and Sophia Garcia come in. You see, Aaron and Sophia had been trying for a baby for years. But it wouldn't happen. And as they were on the way back home, Mrs Garcia accidentley cut herself with her nail scissors. They came to get her some stitches, and that's when they met Katherine. They saw her being wheeled down the hall, and the look was plain on their faces. They wanted her. They asked whose daughter she was, and one of the nurses was a bit of a gossip, so they learned everything. And since Katherine refused to talk to the police, the case was dropped. And kathy Levin was released. The Garcias gained custody of Katherine, and she was more than happy to go and live with them, and as I understand it, she never wants for anything." Dr Foy finished.

"Wait but if Katherine knows what happened. Then why does she forget things. Such as sentances that she said three seconds before. I frowned.

"It's her way of coping. It's called an SPD." She answered.

" A Slipt Personality Dissorder." Gwen defined.

"Yes. She is torn between two 'people'. Think of it as Good Katherine, and Bad Katherine. Only, Bad Katherine..." She trailed off.

"Yes?" Kevin pushed.

"That bad part in Katherine, seems almost..."

"Almost..." I pressed.

"Evil." She shuddered.

"What makes you say that?" Gwen frowned.

"I gave the Garcias a journal to give to Katherine. We told her to write her feelings in it. Her dreams. What scared her, and what made her happy. I shouldn't tell you, but the things she wrote in there...Urgh. It would make your skin crawl. And then, she wrote about a boy named Michael. Her writing grew kinder. It was very clear that she was in love." Dr Foy smiled. But I glared at the floor. " I had strong hopes that she was getting better, but then she stopped writing, but when she started again, it wasn't about Michael." She grinned. I grew even more interested. "It was about you, Ben." The things that Katherine wrote about you, would make Juliet cry." She smiled.

"And where is this journal?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I don't have it, Katherine does. She doesn't now that Aaron and Sophia give it to me every other week."She explained.

"We have to go." Kevin shot up from his seat and stormed out.

"Thank you for seeing us Dr Foy." Gwen smiled as she took off after Kevin.

"Goodbye." I went to walk off, when Dr Foy grabbed my arm.

"Help her, Ben. I can see that you love her. But be warned: Katherine is dangerous, she will manipulate people to get what she wants. I don't think she would do it to you, but she isn't afraid to." Dr Foy whispered. I nodded and ran after Gwen and Kevin. They were in the paring lot, and I saw Kevin in Gwen arms with his shoulders shaking. He was crying. And I could understand it too. He had just found out that his own mother had nearly killed his little sister. We were so busy that we didn't see two figures watching us from a building roof...

**Katherine POV**

"They know." I gazed down at the three of them. A part of me smiled at seeing Ben, but the other part pushed her back.

"So what?" Mike wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't want them to. It's my past. Everyone was supposed to forget. Except for me. My bitch of a mother will get her just rewards." I promised.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Mike grazed his nose along my shoulder.

"Sorry. It's a secret." I purred in his ear.

"Don't you trust me?" He turned me to face him.

"I don't trust anybody." I giggled as he pulled me in to kiss him.

**Mike POV **

"I don't trust anybody." She giggled as I kissed her. God! How did she do that? She was so beautiful, so perfect. Damaged, but somehow still perfect. I sighed to myself. I had to do it now. He was waiting.

"I have a surprise for you." I smiled down at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm taking you on a date." I pulled her down the fire escape and towards my M3 behind the building.

"Where are we going?" She laughed as I span her around.

"Los Soledad." I answered.

_**How did you guys like this chapter? Leave me a review or PM and let me know. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster that I update!**_


	10. Tears Don't Fall Bullet For My Valentine

Ben POV

We were all sat at my place, waiting for Mrs Levin to show up. I was furious. How could she do that to Katherine? Demons and Devils...? It was all so ridiculous! Mrs Levin didn't know why we had called her. And I wanted it to stay that way until she got here.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Gwen shrieked. I shot up and ran to the kitchen were she was with Kevin.

"What is it?" I asked. I saw she was looking at the calender on the wall.

"Tomorrow's Prom! How can tomorrow be June 24th?" She wailed. "I have no dress, I have no shoes! Eeep! I have no mask!" She grabbed onto Kevin and sobbed. What was with girls and prom? But she had a point. Prom was tomorrow and with all the drama, I guess it had slipped our minds. I bit my lip at the thought. I had no one to go with now that Julie and I were over. I sighed and slumped against the wall. But we all froze when we heard a car pull into the drive. Mrs Levin. The doorbell rang soon after and Gwen went to answer it.

"Mrs Levin." She greeted. "Come on in. Everyone's in the kitchen." The door shut and I straightened up as Mrs Levin walked in.

"Hello." She smiled."What was it you wanted to see me about Kevin?" She smiled at her son. But Kevin kept his face void of expression.

"We know." He glared.

"Know what?" She smiled.

"We know what you did to Katherine." I shook with rage. I watched as the colour drained from her face.  
>"I was helping her." Mrs Levin squeaked.<p>

"YOU NEARLY KILLED HER! Your own daughter! No wonder she hates you! I would! I DO!" Kevin roared.

"Y-you don't mean that." Mrs Levin's lip trembled.

"I do." Kevins eyes watered. "She was your daughter, my sister. How could you?" His voice broke.

"She was evil." Mrs Levin sobbed.

"SHE WAS NINE YEARS OLD!" I screamed. "She didn't know evil. Katherine was no demon! She was part Osmosian. _Is_. She didn't deserve that." I wept. Mrs Levin froze as she looked at me.

"It's her." She whispered.

"What?" I was confused.

"The day that I said you were inlove, you denied it. It was Katherine. It's been Katherine this whole time! You're inlove with her!" She accused.

"Yes. Yes I am." I stated.

"Satan sent her to seduce you." She gasped as she clutched a cross pendant on her neck.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Kevin thundered. "Get out! Just go. I won't be coming home." He shoved her to the door and locked her out. I watched as Kevin collapsed to the floor and sobbed.

Katherine POV

"Where are we going?" I giggled.

"It's a surprise." He pulled me along. I couldn't see anything, due to the blindfold over my eyes.

"Here we are." He pulled the blindfold from my head. But all I could see was darkness.

"What is this?" I puzzled as I turned to look at mike.

"I love you...so much." His voice quivered, like he was going to cry. "You know that? Don't you?"

"I love you too." I smiled. Mike lowered his lips to mine and I felt the electricity course through my body.

"Well...isn't that sweet?" A deep and gruff voice said behind me.

"I brought her. Like I promised." Mike sighed. I felt his hand grip my upper arm. Suddenly it all clicked. He had betrayed me. Rage made my body tremble. Fury flashed behind my eyes and hurt hit me at the same time. But I pushed it all back, willing to bide my time. Mie had hurt me. _He had to go._

"You did promise. You get what you wanted, and I get what I want." A huge body made of metal appeared from the shadows with a large orange head. "Katherine Levin." It greeted me.

"You know my name, why don't I know yours?" I glared.

"I'm known as Vulkanus. I'm an enemy of your brother." He smirked. "I'll get everything ready. Keep her here until I get back." He marched away and I was left with Mike.

"How could you?" I turned to him.  
>"I'm sorry Kat. I really am." Tears ran down his face.<p>

"Me too." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him.

Mike POV

"Me too." She kissed me with her hands on my cheeks. I pulled away when I felt sick and dizzy. Nausea washed over me and I felt drained of any energy I had. I looked at Katherine and saw she was smirking. He body was glowing gold. She was absorbing me!

"Kath..erine" I gasped.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." She tutted. "You should know better then to stab me in the back." She laughed. I watched as my hands grew grey and withered, my hair fell in clumps to the floor, and I dropped to my knees.

"Goodbye, Michael." She shoved me away and strutted to the exit. My eyes fluttered shut, watching her retreating form.


	11. Black Iron Lung Kings Of Macho

**Hi guys. This chapter will explain why Kathy Levin thinks Katherine is evil. And next chapter will hopefully be Prom. And here we'll really see Katherine's NASTY side.**

**Katherine POV**

"Wow!" I whispered to myself as the glittery golden glow danced over my fingertips. I had drained Mike of every ounce of power he had. He had given me energy before. But It was only little things: flying, fast healing and extra strength. But I never knew it could feel like _this_. All I knew, was that I needed more. It was like an urge. I _craved _it.

"Katherine?" Mama called.

"Si?" I replied.

"There you are." She smiled at me as she poked her head around my door. "Your father and I don't see much of you anymore. How's Mike?" She smiled at me.

"Mike and I broke up. It wasn't working." I lied.

"Hmm. That's a shame. How is Ben though? I like that boy. He brings out the fire in you." She grinned.

"I don't need a boy to bring out the fire in me." I frowned as I stepped onto my balcony. "I can take care of myself."

"I know darling. I just meant, that if Mike didn't work out, maybe Ben..." She hinted.

"What? He'd never be interested in me. I'm too damaged." I frowned.

"Katherine." She placed her hands on my shoulders. "You are the strongest person I've ever met. I could never do what you did. I know that your father, your _real _father, would be very proud of you." She kissed my forehead.

"But not _Kathy _Levin." I felt tears leak from my eyes.

"You may not be related to her by blood, but I know she loves you." She hugged me.

"I don't wanna be related to her." I cried. "I don't even know who my real mother is." My body shook with sobs.

"Katherine, you have to tell your brother. He'll want to know." She urged.

"NO!" I wrenched myself free. "I lost Mike. I won't lose Kevin and Ben too."

"You can't keep lying to them." She frowned.

"It's not lying if they don't know." I glared. I stormed outside and lay down on the soft green grass.  
>"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Excited barking echoed around the trees.<p>

"Ferrari!" I called. He came running from the trees and launched himself at me. "Good boy." I cooed. He lay down across my legs as I scratched his tummy. As I sat there, I felt the tingling lust for more power creep back into my mind. I had to quench it. And I knew how. Besides, I needed the extra juice for..._later_. I grinned as I stood up and made my way to my garage. I scanned my eyes along the many rows of cars I owned, finally deciding on a light blue Lotus Spyder. I grinned as I peeled out of the drive and took of for the airstrip.

"Welcome Miss Garcia." A tall pilot greeted me.

"I trust that you recieved my call." I smiled.

"Yes miss. We sent out the message, they arrived ten minutes before you. They couldn't resist once we mentioned the price." He grinned.

"Good." I brushed past him and entered the steel double doors that lead to the runway.

"Now I is telling you's." A deep, grumpy voice huffed. "We isn't to be paying paid our money, until's we has done the job."

"But why?" A squeakier one replied.

"BECAUSE!" The deeper one screamed.

"Boys, boys, boys. Is that anyway to speak in a lady's presence?" I laughed, as I watched the vreedle brother argue.

"And you are?" The thinner one glared.

"The one who'ss paying for this trip. So shut up, or no money." I glared.

"How much?" The chubby one frowned.

"Twenty thousand dollars. Each." I smirked. The slimmer one opened the door to thier ship.

"Your chariot awaits." He mock bowed. I giggled anyway and stepped in. I sat at the seat behind the pilots' side.

"What destination is you desiring?" The chubby one spoke.

"I need to get to Chalybeas, as fast as possible." I sighed. I needed energy, badly. I felt myself becomming more irritable. I twitched at the thought of more power, and I became excited at the thought of absorbing more.

"...three." I tossed the third alien into a pile ontop of the other two. I had just drained the energy of three Citrakayahs. Thier speed was exactly what I needed. It was...delicious. Time to test it out. I thought. I shot to the ship, then back to where I was.

"Wow." I gasped. That hadn't even taken two seconds. I grinned and shot back to the ship again.

"Where next?" The chubby one, who I'd learned was called Rhomboid asked.

"Khoros. I need a Tetramand." I smirked.

"Then back to your planet?" Octagon asked.

"Not yet. We need to visit a few planets after Khoros, and trust me...my list is very long." I giggled.

**So what did you think? Did I do Katherine's NASTY side justice? Thank to all my reviewers, especially:**

**LaserLance720**

**Grimlock The King Of Stories**

**lilica**

**Thanks you guys! Next chapter will hopfeully be Prom, and then hopefully after that...(drumroll) **_** KATHERINE AND MRS LEVIN MEET AGAIN!**_** Eeep! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know how you felt about finding out that Katherine isn't Kathy Levins daughter! (GASP!) Don't worry, you will find out who's katherine's mother. Hope you all R&R**

**xxx**

**TTFN!**

**xxxx**


	12. Run This Town Lucy Hale

**Kevin POV**

I sighed as I sat in the chair in the changing rooms. Gwen was trying on dresses for the Masquerade Prom tonight.

"No." She groaned as she hung another dress over the door. It must have been the 6th. I couldn't understand the big deal girls made over picking out a dress. We still had to find a mask and shoes yet.

"This is hopeless!" She snarled as she stepped out, wearing her usual clothes.

"Don't you still have your dress from Homecoming?" I asked.

"You can't wear the same dress, Kevin." She stated it like it was obvious.

"Girls." I sighed. "What about this one?" I picked a silvery yellow one from the rail.

"I don't like yellow, Kevin." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should try the pink one." A shy voice said behind us. I turned to see a tiny blonde girl with her hair in a pony tail and wearing glasses.

"Sorry?" Gwen asked.

"They have a really nice pink one at the back of the store." The girl pointed toward the back. "It's the last one, but it looks like it would fit you." She smiled and walked off.

"Thanks!" Gwen called, but the girl didn't turn around.

**Gwen POV**

"Wow." I gasped at the stunning white and pink lace dress. The skirt came just above the knee, with a white sash under the breast.

"Yeah, it's nice." He complemented. I grabbed it and sped to the dressing room. I pulled it on eargerly and smiled when I was done.

"It's perfect." I smiled as I stepped out.

"Wow." Kevin gawked.

"And it'll go perfect with the mask I saw on the way here." I grinned.

"More shopping?" Kevin groaned.

"More shopping. Come on! Prom's tonight, and I wanna go!" I giggled, pulling him to the dress shop to pay for the dress, only just missing the figure ducking down behind the shelves.

**Katherine POV**

"Prom, huh?" I smirked to myself.

"What are you thinking, Katherine?" My best friend Jessie stood next to me. We were shopping for a new pair of shoes, she had broken the heel on hers.

"I'm thinking...that this Kat's gotta put on her dancing shoes." I smirked.

"What?" She grinned, catching on to what I was saying.

"You know what they say Jess, when the dog's away, the cat will play." I smiled as I scanned my eyes along the many rows of dresses.

**Ben POV**

"Hey, Lucy." I smiled at my locker nieghbor.  
>"Hi, Ben." She giggled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Lucy was pretty, but she wasn't Katherine. Where Katherine's hair was dark and silky, Lucy's was light and wavy. Where Katherine's eyes were bright and seductive, Lucy's were pale and immature.<p>

"The Masquerade is tonight, do you have a date?" I sighed.

"No. Are you offering?" She giggled again.

"Yeah. I am. Will you be my date?" I asked.

"Yes!" She squealed."Pick me up at seven." She ran off, no doubt to tell her friends. I sighed and slumped against the lockers, sliding to the floor. Where was Katherine?

Prom::::::

**Gwen POV**

"This is amazing!" I gasped at the theme. Huge Masks stood on pillars and hung from the walls. Lights dance around the room and people danced around the hotel ballroom.

"Hey, Have you seen Ben? He seemed pretty down today." Kevin said next to me. He looked very handsome in his black tux and simple black mask.

"That's because the girl he's coming with giggles like a hyena, and flips her her more the a horse swishes its tail." I rolled my eyes as I straightened his tie.

"Poor Ben." Kevin grimaced. I shrugged and pulled him to the dance floor, not seeing the figure dressed in black entering the ballroom.

Katherine POV

Wow. For a high school prom, not bad. I thought to myself. I saw Gwen and my brother ahead of me. They were close enogh that I could hear what they were saying:

"Hey, Have you seen Ben? He seemed pretty down today." Kevin said

"That's because the girl he's coming with giggles like a hyena, and flips her her more the a horse swishes its tail." Gwen replied as she straightened his tie.

"Poor Ben." I could hear the sympathy in my brothers voice as Gwen lead him away. Ben had a date? I had to admit I was jealous, and I didn't like it.

"What do you mean Silver Starr can't play?" A voice yelled next to me. I turned to see what looked to be a teacher arguing with the hotel manager.

"I'm sorry, sir. They called and said they were booked at the last minute. They're playing at the Arena as we speak.

"Dang it! I booked them three months in advance!" He hissed like an angry cat." Zoe Wilde's costume is back there and everything they asked for. Where am I gonna find another band to play tonight? The DJ's playing right now, so far no one's noticed that Silver Starr isn't here. What am I gonna do? There's gonna be a riot when they find out!" He clutched at his head. He needed a singer, huh?

"Excuse me, sir?" I put an extra swing in my hips as I aproached him and I saw it drew his eyes like a magnet.

"Can I help you, young lady?" He grinned. Eew. Guess it worked.

"If you need a singer, I happen to be pretty good." I purred. I used the voice I usually did when I wanted my way.

"Well then, I suppose I have no choice, with a face like that, I'm guessing you usually get your way." He wined. Okay, gag much. He was as old as two of mama and papa. But I kept the flirty smile on my face as he lead me backstage to the dressing rooms. As I followed him, I caught sight of Ben coming in with a blonde girl on his arm. Ben made my heart stammer, but I glared at Blondie. I span around and stormed after the teacher as he lead me back stage. Show time...

Ben POV

"Isn't this great?" Lucy squealed next to me.

"Great." I repeated like a robot.

"Lucy!" Her friends called her and she ran over squeaking. I was very glad she'd left, and I spotted Gwen and Kevin over by the punch bowl, so I suled over to them.

"How are you holding out?" Gwen handed me a glass.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I sighed. I looked over to Lucy and saw she was laughing at something Brad Mcguire had just said, flipping her hair even more then usual. I rolled my eyes and saw a poster for Silver Starr.

"Wow. Are Silver Starr playing here tonight?" I awed.

"They had a cancellation. But Mr Phelps has found a substitute. Every one's talking about it." Gwen shrugged as she sipped her drink. I was about to ask who it was, but the sudden flash of the spotlight onstage drew my attention, as well as everyone elses.

"Hi, everyone! Is everyone having a great time?" Mr Phelps called out to the crowd. We all cheered. "Are you ready for Silver Starr?" He yelled. We cheered louder. "Well they canceled." He sighed.

"BOOOOOOO!" We yelled.

"Instead...I would like to present an undiscovered talent...Now it has been a while since I have heard a girl with a voice like this. Give it it up for...KATHERINE GARCIA!" He screamed into the Mic. Kevin had been drinking his punch, and at the mention of his sisters name, it sprayed from his mouth. The crowd cheered and the applause died as the spotlight went off. High heels clicked on the floor of the stage, but no one could see in the pitch black. Silence. We waited. The spotlight shot back on and the music started.

_Hold on cause I'm letting go_

_I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_

_I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_

_Cause all I see is an open door_

_And I see where it's leading me_

_All of this energy, been bottled for way too long_

_It's powerful, powerful_

_You see what I'm getting at_

_I'm ready for all of that_

_If I'm not a star, you're blind_

My eyes bugged out of my head at Katherine's outfit, She wore tight black leather pants with combat boots and a leather waist coat. I heard boy wolf whistle as she danced around the stage, followed by the schools dance club.

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket_

_And I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town tonight_

She was lifted into the air by the two back up dancers, and then lowered back to the floor as the next chorus started.

_I'm climbing high but there ain't no net_

_You like to see me jump a bit_

_Well everyday's just like Russian roulette_

_I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets_

_Cause I'm tired of second best_

_Tired of doing this_

_Tired of hypocrites_

_Twisted like licorice_

_I'm crushing them in my fist_

_Hushing their ignorance_

_You had your chance, now's mine_

"Wow." Kevin smiled as his sister belted out her voice and sang to the crowd.

"She's good, right?" Gwen smiled.

"She's fantastic." I whispered as I fell even more in love with her.

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket_

_And I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

I made my way closer to the stage and I was suddenly pulled away. I looed at the cause, and saw that Lucy was pulling me.

"Dance with me." She smiled as she waved her hands in the air. I danced with her, but my eyes were on Katherine the whole time.

_Tonight, nothing's standing in my way_

_There's no obstacles anymore_

_In a minute, I'll be on my way_

_To the moment I've been waiting for_

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town tonight_

I watched as one of the back up dancers spun her around, and she kicked her foot in the air in a latin style motion. My eyes widened at her flexibility. More boys whistled as they dipped her back with her leg thrown over his shoulder.

_I've got rings on my fingers_

_And glitter in my hair_

_I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I've got high heel stilettos_

_And I'm kicking in doors_

_And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run this town_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_

_Run this town_

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_

_Run this town tonight_

_Run this town, run this town tonight_

_I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

Katherine finished her song with a hand on her hip and the other in the air, and with the two dancers kneeling on either side of her.

The roar of the crowd was deafening. Katherine waved and skipped backstage as Mr Phelps too her place.

"Wasn't she great?" He cried. The crowd roared thier appreciation. "Miss Levin will be back at the end of the night, but for now, the DJ will take over." Mr Phelps walked off. I shot away when Lucy wasn't looking and hid by the side of the stage. I heard high heels over the sound of the music as a silhouette approached me. A strobe light highlighted the figures silvery eyes, and I knew it was her. I lunged forward and pinned her to the wall behind the stage.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned.

"Oh, come on, Ben. Don't act as if you're not happy to see me." She purred as she stroked my chest. I gulped as my heart took off like a jet in my chest. I took in her attire and swallowed. She was wearing a filigree mask and a black lacey dress with a flared skirt.

"You look..." I trailed off.

"You're looking pretty good yourself." She smiled as her lips reached up to touch mine. It felt like I was having a heart attack as I kissed her back. I used one arm to pull her closer and the other burried in her hair. She grabbed the lapel on my jacket and pulled me closer. I moaned as her tongue pushed its way into my mouth.

"Ben?" Gwen's voice laughed behind me. I saw Kevin looking murderous as he glared at me. "I'm sorry, are we interrupting?" She smiled.

"Kinda." I answered.

"It's okay. I was just gonna ask my brother for a dance anyway." Katherine smiled as she dragged Kevin away.

"You're whipped." Gwen chuckled. I laughed with her, my heart still thrumming. It instanlty died down though, when I saw Lucy heading towards me...

Kevin POV

"You were really good." I praised her as I span her in a circle.

"Thank you." She grinned. "What are you doing here Katherine? You don't even go to this school. How did you even get in?" I puzzled.

"Just a flick of my hair and batting my eyelashes and I had the bouncer drooling." She smirked.

"Fine." I seethed. "But you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" I repeated.

"Boredom, trouble making...take your pick." She giggled. "Also..." Her face grew serious. "I wanna start over." She sighed.

"What?" I gawked.

"You heard me, I wanna start over. I wanna leave the past behind me. Forget everything." she smiled. "And I also wanted to say I was sorry for how I've been acting."

"Oh, Kat." I hugged her. "Apology excepted."

"So where is...mom...living nowadays?" She asked.

"She still lives up on Fern Road, no. 12." I said.

"I'll be _sure _to visit." She promised

"I think she'd like that." I hugged her again.

"I should go." She pulled away.

"No. You should stay." Ben appeared next to me. "Dance with me?" He asked.

"Sure." I gave in to his bright green eyes. He lead me away, and Kevin went back to dancing with Gwen.

Ben POV

"You were amazing. Where did you learn to sing like that?" I asked her. I placed my hand around her waist and held her hand with my other as we swayed to the soft music.

"I dunno. I just can." She smiled back at me.

"You look fantastic." I blushed.

"You look pretty good yourself." She repeated.

"Where have you been?" I questioned. "We've missed you. I've missed you." I twirled her out and back in.

"I've been busy." She replied.

"With Mike?" I frowned.

"No. We're over." She smiled. I couldn't help the chesire grin that spread across my face. "We just didn't work."

"His loss." I whispered as I brought her mouth up to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

Katherine POV

Fireworks exploded inside of me and my heart beat like a humming birds wings. It was now or never. I ghosted my hand down his arm and softly touched the Ultimatrix. The sweet power buzzed under my fingers, and I descretely began to absorb its power. I was careful in what I took, I couldn't resist being seen. When I had my fill, I pulled away from Ben.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He whispered.

"Same here." I pulled him back in. Feeling slightly guilty of what I'd done. I loved him, I really did. What I felt with Mike was a spark, but with Ben, it was electricity!

"Ben!" A squeaky voice gasped next to us. I turned to see the blonde that he'd entered with. Jealous bubbled inside of me, and I pulled Ben flush against me.

"I leave you for five minutes and you're already up to trouble." The girl giggled. "Lucy Blake." She reached her hand out.

"Katherine Garcia." I shook her hand firmly, keeping the other around Ben. I had lost Mike already, and I DEFINATELY wasn't going to lose Ben to some flirty Bimbo.

"You were on stage. I loved your song." She smiled falsely.

"Thank you." I smiled sarcastically.

"Are you ready to go, Ben?" She turned to him and placed a hand on his arm, acting as if I wasn't there.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay. But Brad looks lonely, maybe you should dance with him." Ben dismissed her. I smirked as she sulked over to a boy by the speakers.

"Where were we?" He asked me.

"You were about to kiss me again." I laughed as he pulled me back up to him.

**Gwen POV**

"Well, it looks like they're having fun." I smiled at seeing my cousin so happy. Julie was a good friend and I liked. But she had never made Ben smile like Katherine.

"Yeah. Loads of fun." I glared at Tennyson's arms wrapped around my sister.

"Don't pout, Kevin." I scolded. "Your sister's happy. I thought that was what you wanted." I frowned.

"It is. There's nothing I want more for her." He winced.

"Then let Ben have her. And she clearly wants him." I smiled, pecking his cheek.

"Okay. If they want eachother, who am I to deny my little sis happiness?" He grinned...

**Katherine POV **

"Just speaking out loud here: why didn't you tell us?" He frowned at me.

"Tell you what?" I puzzled.

"About what happened with your Mom when you were a kid?" He winced. The blood drained from my body and the nausea hit me full force.

"I have to go!" I felt my eyes water and I ran as fast as I could in my heels towards the exit.

"Katherine!" I heard Kevin and Ben's voices call after me, but I didn't stop...

**Kevin POV**

"What did you say to her?" I demanded as I towered over Ben.

"Nothing, I just wanted to now why she didn't tell us about what happened when she was a kid." He paled.

"Nice work, Ben(!)" Gwen ran with us after my sister.

"Katherine!" Ben and I both called after her, but she didn't even falter in her step. We just made it outside as a brand new black Camero with tinted windows skidded out of the parking lot.

"KATHERINE!" I screamed.

**Katherine POV**

My body shook with sobs as I drove away. I wiped the running mascara away from under my eyes as I ran a red light. Who was I kidding? I couldn't _do _this? I couldn't be two people! There was the part of me that loved Ben, and didn't care about getting revengs on Kathy Levin, but there was the other part, that loved Ben, but wanted revenge even more. I gripped the steering wheel as I skidded to a halt infront of my house. I flung the door open and ran up to my bedroom. I heard Ferrari whine as he padded after me.

"Katherine?" Mama called after me.

"Niña?" Papa frowned as I ran past him. I heard mama get up and make her way up the stairs.

"Leave her." Papa stopped her.

I flung my door open to my room and threw my mask into a corner. I panted as I took in my gleaming white bedroom. My pants grew heavier as I took in my reflection in the large mirror on my wall. Rage flared up inside of me and I began screaming.

"ARGH!" I picked up my dressing table and threw at my relfection. The Tetramand strenght made it easy. But I found once I started, I couldn't stop. I ripped my drawers out and flung them onto my balcony, I riped the curtains from my windows and shredded them with my hands. By the time I was done, I was panting, and my room was destroyed. I shook with anger as I stood there. My mind was made up. Ben would never want me like I was. I stormed over to my dresser, and dug through my ruined clothes until I found a decent pair of jeans. I then found a black sweater, and pulled my brown leather jacket over it. The first shoes I found were a pair of grey ankle boots. I didn't bother with refreshing my eye makeup as I bolted down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Papa called after me. I ignored him as I shot out onto the driveway. I didn't bother getting into my Camero as I flashed away, using the speed I had absorbed the other day. I knew where I was going. She hadn't even moved house in the last six years! I stopped instantly as I stood on the other side of the road from where I used to live. A light was on in the kitchen, and I saw a silhouette moving around. But I knew it was her.

"Mommy...I'm home." I leered as I made my way up to the door...

_**YIKES! **_**Katherine has finally flipped! Send me a REVIEW or PM on how you felt about this chapter, the next one is almost finished, so the more reviews I get, the faster the next one goes up! I just wanna send a shout out to:**

**Antoinette Castellan **

**For sending me a really nice review! You all Know that R&Ring makes me update faster! (And very happy) XD**


End file.
